Il y a un temps pour chaque chose
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Une poignée de main a failli les reunir. Mais leur jeunesse et leur ignorance de la vie a boudé cette chance, et aujourd’hui leur réunion se fera dans la peine et la douleur.


Il y a un temps pour chaque chose

Tout commence par une poignée de main refusée. Dénigrée.

Une fierté inébranlable et des valeurs, un ego démesuré et un besoin de reconnaissance, et voilà la guerre déclarée. Et sept ans durant, elle se livre en remarques sarcastiques, acerbes et regards haineux, colère retenue et arrogance mise aux vues de tous.

Deux vies différentes, deux éducations opposées, des idées qui se percutent sans jamais s'accrocher.

Voilà l'histoire d'une rivalité et d'une haine qui a entraîné deux maisons à se défier, entraînant dégoût et aversion envers la différence d'opinion.

On pourrait qualifier cette guerre de puérile et enfantine, deux garçons se chamaillant sans réfléchir au vrai sens de leur querelle. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas gagner sur l'autre, car ils se ressemblent trop.

Leur destin emprunte des chemins parallèles, mais qui ne se croisent jamais.

Un jour seulement, une poignée de main a failli les réunir. Mais leur jeunesse et leur ignorance de la vie a boudé cette chance, et aujourd'hui leur réunion se fera dans la peine et la douleur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fascinant spectacle qu'est d'observer une flamme qui vacille, tremblotante lueur de vie étouffée par un étau qui se ressert inexorablement, épuisée dans sa lutte, son trop long combat qui amenuise ses forces et ses ressources. Elle continue cependant de brûler, vaillante et droite, mais on a comme l'impression qu'un simple souffle de vent aurait raison d'elle.

Et qu'elle n'attend que ça.

----------------------------------------

_Nous avons tous des moments de désespoir, et les affronter est le seul moyen de montrer notre force réelle. Car vivre dans la peur, ce n'est pas vivre, tu en conviens. Et je sais que tu n'es pas de ceux qui s'enfuient face à leur destin._

A l'heure du déjeuner, lorsque toute l'école est réunie autour du repas, personne ne se soucie du regard des autres, et j'ai ainsi tout le loisir de t'observer, guettant avec patience un geste qui m'en dirait plus sur toi. Et à chaque repas, la scène est la même. Assis entre tes deux complices, tu joues avec ta nourriture en espérant que personne ne remarquera que tu ne manges rien. Tu n'as pas grand appétit, ces derniers temps…

Votre petit groupe de dortoir est plongé dans une conversation à laquelle tu n'as pas grand cœur à participer. Alors tu esquisses un sourire, murmure une réponse. Mais les autres se sont déjà détournés, peu soucieux -ou peut-être insouciants. Comme s'ils avaient l'habitude. Comment peut-on avoir l'habitude d'un tel état de détresse ? Ton regard décline, se noie dans ton verre. Que t'ont-ils dit ? Tu trembles. C'est plus dur à supporter que ça en a l'air.

Seule Granger le remarque. Son regard empli de compréhension me révulse. Je bouts. Elle ne comprend rien à rien.

Remarque-t-elle ta silhouette, lorsque tu marches dans les couloirs, courbée sous les affres de ton existence ? Voit-elle que tu n'as plus le cœur à ne rien faire, que tout en toi ne reflète que lassitude et résignation ? la dernière fois que je t'ai provoqué, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de rétorquer, te contentant de me fixer puis de passer ton chemin.

On te demande à nouveau de participer à la conversation du jour. Ton visage se détend, tes poings se décrispent. Tu ris. Tu caches le reste sous un masque. Tes lèvres s'étirent, prononcent des mots que je n'entend pas. Mais tes yeux sont absents.

Perdus dans un univers qui n'appartient qu'à toi.

------------------------------------------

Un jour, je me cachais pour t'épier, comme à mon habitude, nouvelle vaine tentative de percer le mur de tes défenses. Tu étais en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore, qui de sa voix posée et bienveillante te conseillait de parler de tes cauchemars à Weasley et Granger. Confier tes angoisses et tes doutes t'aiderait sans doute à alléger ta conscience.

La réponse que tu lui as donnée m'a frappé de plein de plein fouet et fait tituber quelques instants, tant la violence du choc était inattendue.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants. » Cela n'avait rien à voir une quelconque arrogance qui te pousserait à t'affirmer plus mature et te percher sur un piédestal. Ce n'était définitivement pas ton caractère… Tu venais, en quelques mots, de définir l'immense fossé qui te séparait de tes meilleurs amis. Il est vrai qu'à vous voir constamment ensemble, du lever jusqu'au coucher, à traverser les années comme les drames, les pertes, et les moments de bonheur qu'elles apportent, toujours là les uns pour les autres -comme une promesse secrète de garder cette force que beaucoup vous envient et qui vous caractérise tant- on aurait ou vous croire sur la même longueur d'onde.

Pourtant, même lorsque tu es avec eux, entouré, écouté et consolé, tu es seul. Seul dans ton combat, seul dans ce schéma de vie que tu t'es imposé. Seul sur le chemin vers l'abattoir.

Il n'y a que moi qui remarque que malgré tout ce que tu as à cacher, tout est vide. A l'intérieur comme autour de toi. Ton assiette, tes yeux, tes gestes et tes paroles. Il n'y a plus de but dans tes actions.

Ils ne savent pas, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Ils n'ont jamais regardé la mort en face, été torturés dans leur chair, frissonné de terreur au contact des yeux rouges de Lord Voldemort, respiré son idéologie putride et ses rêves de gloire nauséabonds. C'est la seule manière que j'ai d'expliquer tes yeux si solennels et graves. Des yeux qui savent le poids de la connaissance qui les incombe.

-------------------------------------------

C'était mon petit rituel journalier, mon petit secret à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un midi…

D'un mouvement brusque, tu lèves la tête et tes yeux balaient la salle pour venir trouver les miens. Il ne se passe qu'une fraction de seconde avant que je t'incendie du regard, et –réaction typique- tes yeux se remplissent de colère. Réflexe, instinct, peut importe son nom, je me suis lassé de cette habitude. Très vite, je baisse la tête. As-tu senti le poids de mon regard sur ton visage ? Mes mains tremblent alors que je porte la cuillère à ma bouche. Le liquide me brûle la gorge, et je tousse, m'étouffe. Je sens longuement ton regard posé sur ma nuque.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je l'imagine perplexe. Je le redoute haineux, pourtant c'est tout ce que je mérite.

Secrètement, je l'espère préoccupé…

----------------------------------------

_Nous honorons nos héros pour des raisons différentes : parfois pour leur courage, ou pour leur audace, leur bonté. Mais surtout, nous honorons nos héros parce qu'à un moment ou un autre, nous avons tous rêvé que quelqu'un nous sauve._

Le soleil perce les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, mais sa lumière n'atteint pas ses occupants pour autant.

Nous y sommes finalement arrivés. Chacun connaît son rôle et sa place, et tous sont prêts. Serrés les uns contre les autres, les élèves se souhaitent bonne chance, refoulant leurs larmes et leurs gémissements.

A l'écart, un étudiant de 7eme année a des yeux de tueur. Il ne prononce pas un mot, et observe en silence le spectacle des adieux. Il ne répond plus à rien, immobile, insensible.

Une main se glisse dans la sienne. Il baisse les yeux. Une petite fille le regarde, grand yeux implorants. Il se dégage vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Puis se détourne et passe les portes de sa démarche saccadée.

Entouré de ses alliés, il ouvre le chemin. L'armée est en marche. Et rien ne peut désormais l'arrêter.

------------------------------------------

_Il y aura toujours des gagnants et des perdants. Mais le tout est de savoir quelles batailles valent la peine d'être livrées, car aucune victoire n'est gratuite._

La bataille aura duré plusieurs heures sas qu'un des deux camps ne flanche. Il aura cessé de faire jour depuis longtemps, la lueur sanguinaire du soleil disparue derrière les horizons incertains du champ.

Mais les étoiles, lointaines et impassibles observatrices, éclaireront le spectacle désolant d'un affrontement terrible qu'une fois de plus, personne ne pourrait remporter.

Un seul homme aura pour lourde tache de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Et alors que ses alliés s'effondreront à ses côtés, il ôtera à son tour la vie.

Tu te tiendras victorieux, surplombant de toute ta hauteur ton ennemi défait, mis à genoux sous la force de ton pouvoir, ton énergie désespérée et ta volonté déployée. Et alors tes jambes faibliront, tes genoux te lâcheront et tu tomberas face à lui, à sa hauteur, comme son égal. Car c'est à quoi tu as toujours été destiné.

D'homme à homme, vous échangerez un regard transperçant, le flamboyant rouge livré au vert torturé.

Vos mains s'empoigneront dans un dernier bas de fer à vous briser les os. Le lien se brisera définitivement lorsque son visage de serpent s'affalera sur l'herbe mouillée, et tu auras alors perdu une partie de toi-même.

Tu détacheras lentement ta main de votre emprise, un doigt après l'autre, tout en contemplant avec une fascination presque morbide les rides du vieil homme, son corps immobile.

Quel désastre… Plus de dignité dans la mort.

Et alors tu pleureras. Et chaque larme que tu verseras sera pour nous, les combattants de l'ombre. Comme chaque mort aura été subie en ton nom. Ta tête heurtera durement le sol alors que ton corps deviendra chiffon.

Et tu continueras de pleurer, tes larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie qui s'échoueront sur ton visage.

Tu ne sauras plus où tu seras, ignoreras même jusqu'à ton nom, sourd aux hurlements, aveugle aux corps allongés près du tien. Froids comme tes entrailles. Tu laisseras derrière toi des couleurs, images et impressions, des flashs et des cris qui s'emmêleront. Des visages et des voix qui ne te quitteront plus. Autant de coups de cœur à la fois. Tu abandonneras passions comme drapeaux. Tu n'appartiens plus à nulle part.

Où se trouvera la maison, Harry ?

C'est là que je te trouverai, en plein abandon. Je m'agenouillerai à tes côtés et fixerai ton visage livide, tes yeux à demi fermés. Tu n'auras aucune réaction lorsque je te toucherai, mais un murmure parviendra à se frayer un chemin entre tes lèvres. Tu me supplieras de te laisser allongé là, et de ne jamais essayer de te réveiller.

Seul, une fois de plus. Car personne ne t'aura sauvé.

Alors l'envie me prendra de te serrer dans mes bras. Je ne pourrai l'expliquer, mais c sera la seule chose que j'aurais trouvée à faire. J'imaginerai alors très fort que le monde blessé autour de nous est mort.

Et si ton corps frêle se contractera, je n'en aurais cure. Car je saurais que la seule manière que tu as trouvée pour ne pas te laisser emporter par l'affection est de la combattre. Tu finiras par me repousser, tremblant sous le choc.

Encore et toujours le même refus. Je me mordrai les lèvres, m'efforçant désespérément de ne pas trembler et de rester digne. Je commencerai à me relever quand ta main agrippera ma robe sale et déchirée. Sans la lâcher, tu ouvriras les yeux en grand, troublé, interrogateur. Le coin de ta lèvre se soulèvera lentement, presque laborieusement ; Comme si tu réapprenais les gestes simples de la vie.

Tes yeux s'obscurciront de douleur alors que tu lèveras le bras vers moi. Raide mais déterminé.

Ton poing défait, ta paume m'invitant, comme une porte ouverte sur la claustrophobie de mon quotidien. Je la saisirai, n'osant croire à ma chance.

Tu vacilleras un instant sur tes jambes, mais mon bras fermement passé autour de ta taille t'aidera à garder ton équilibre. Tu me remercieras d'un geste de tête las, tes yeux se refermant déjà. Je te prendrai dans mes bras, mon précieux bagage, et te forcerai à ne pas regarder le malheur autour de toi.

Car mon estomac se renversera à la vue du corps de tes amis, de tes proches et alliés, dormant dans une posture inhabituelle, noyés sous la pluie. Je craindrai de briser le fragile équilibre que tu viendras d'acquérir.

Et lorsque nous serons sorti de ce cauchemar, je passerai les jours suivants à te veiller.

Nous serons alors réellement seuls au monde.

Et à force de promesses faites, de soins prodigués et de beaucoup d'attention, tu resteras près de moi. Et je jurerai de ne plus jamais lâcher cette main bienveillante que je serrerai chaque jour dans les miennes.

Peut-être un jour comprendras-tu ce qui t'a poussé à me tendre la main cette nuit-là.

Mais il y a un temps pour chaque chose…

The End…

---------------------------------------------------

Voilà, cette petite histoire est terminée… J'espère que vous avez tous compris qui était le narrateur à certains moments, car j'ai peur que cette fic ne soit pas assez claire.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et vous embrasse bien fort. N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton « GO » ! ;)

Sassy, xxx


End file.
